


good night

by xonepeacelovex



Category: JYP - Fandom, Kpop - Fandom, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Gen, M/M, Seo Changbin - Freeform, Stray Kids Angst, Stray Kids Fluff, Stray Kids Imagines, Stray Kids Scenarios, changbin, stray kids - Freeform, stray kids au, stray kids fanfics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27399382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xonepeacelovex/pseuds/xonepeacelovex
Summary: Who the heck allowed him to play with your heart?
Relationships: Changbin/Reader, Seo Changbin/Reader
Kudos: 7





	good night

**Author's Note:**

> This is roughly based on a scenarios from the KDrama called "What's Wrong With Secretary Kim?". :))

Bzzzt…

You saw your phone light up in your bedside table. Getting up again from your bed to see the notification. Opening up the message, you inhale deeply.

Changbin: I’m giving you a permission to dream about me tonight. 😉

You can’t help but scoff at his text. He’s such a flirt.

He always, always, find a way to flirt with you.

You: No thanks. I’d rather dream of ghost than you. Good night Seo.

And just like everytime you turned him down. Who the heck allowed him to be this cocky?

Your phone buzz again. This time you didn’t open it, knowing his reply already, a selfie of him pouting cutely and unknowingly you smile at the memory. Who the heck allowed him to play with your heart?


End file.
